¡Ella! Quiero decir ¡Él! ¿O era al revés?
by Tiare98
Summary: Toda su vida había anhelado ir a esa preparatoria, ¿y ahora se lo negaban? Si creían que se deshacerían de ella tan fácilmente, estabas en un error - Por favor dime que no estas pensando en lo que creo que estás pensando. (UA)
1. Prologo

**¡Hola! Light y L aparecen poco en el prólogo :(, pero en el próximo se roban la escena ;). Creo que el nombre deja muy claro de que se trata el fic, así que no sigo molestando ¡a leer!**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Tsugumi Oba y Takeshi Obata.**

* * *

**Prologo**

- Vamos abre la puerta - hablo una voz suave y consoladora.

- ¡Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila si mi sueño se ha ido a la basura!

Suspiró con pesar, su amiga podía ser alguien muy dulce, pero molesta era todo lo contrario - Misa, abre la puerta y podremos conversar - lentamente los sollozos disminuyeron.

- ¿Cómo cuándo tu perro se comió a Coco?

- Sí, cómo cuándo se comieron a Coco - dijo recordando cuándo el querido peluche de Misa terminó en los filosos colmillos de su Max. Una chica de ojos azules se asomó por detrás de la puerta.

- Pasa - cuándo su amiga entró cerró la puerta.

- ¿Y? De que quieres hablar - dio un par de palmadas a la cama indicándole que se sentara junto a ella.

- Recuerdas la Preparatoria Daikoku - su acompañante asintió - Llegaron los resultados y ¡no me aceptaron! - abrazó a su amiga con fuerza.

- Descuida podrás volver a postularte el próximo año - Misa se secó las lágrimas mientras la miraba.

- Kiyomi tu no entiendes, el Intituto Daikoku es de... chicos.

- ¿De chicos? Pero si tu madre fue una alumna de Daikoku.

- Y es por eso que yo también quería ir ahí. Pero cuándo el antiguo director murió decidieron que solo se aceptarían chicos, y ahora Misa no puede entrar.

- En verdad lo lamento...

- ¡No me sirve tu lástima! - dijo levantándose - ¿Y ahora que haré? Mi actitud en la escuela era impecable, mis notas siempre fueron altas, ¡hice trabajo comunitario!

- Llevar a una chica a la peluquería no es hacer trabajo comunitario.

- ¿Viste su cabello? Claro que hice trabajo comunitario - suspiró y volvió a sentarse - Tanto por nada.

Kiyomi subió la vista intentando hallar una forma de ayudarla. Conocía muy bien a Misa, y sabía que lo que había hecho significaba un gran esfuerzo para ella - Tal vez en la televisión estén dando algo divertido - fingió una sonrisa y encendió el televisor. Después de cambiar el canal un par de veces Misa la detuvo.

- ¿Estas segura? Era un canal de noticias.

- ¡Ya cámbialo!

- _Uno de los buscados ladrones se encontraba encubierto con un traje de mujer, técnica que ayudó a enmascarar una gran cantidad de..._

- Misa, por favor dime que no estas pensando en lo que creo que estás pensando.

- ¿Porque no? ¡Es una excelente idea!

- Ellos son ladrones profesionales y tu una chica de secundaria que no sabe de la realidad.

- Por favor - dijo asiendo un puchero - Toda mi vida he esperado este momento, no puedo dejarlo ir.

Kiyomi se mordió el labio mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

- Bien.

- ¡Sí! ¡Misa es feliz!

- Espera un momento, ten en cuenta que deberás no solo vestirte como ellos, si no actuar como ellos.

- ¿Kiyomi cree que Misa no puede? - dijo retocándose el maquillaje.

- La verdad... olvídalo - chasqueó los dedos mientras recordaba algo importante - Debemos ir de compras, no puedes vestirte así.

- Claro, por poco y lo olvido - tomo su billetera y bajo las escaleras - ¡La primera que llega maneja!

* * *

- ¿Cómo hiciste eso? - preguntó Misa molesta al ver como nuevamente había perdido.

- Trato de no usar tacones tan altos - ambas bajaron.

- Bien, ya es hora. Yo voypor la derecha y tú por la izquierda.

- De acuerdo, nos vemos aquí en dos horas. ¡Suerte! - dijo mientras se perdía entre las personas.

Llevaba algunos minutos en esa tienda ganando miradas extrañadas por parte de los hombres, no era común ver a una mujer en una tienda que solo vendía prendas masculinas.

- Oh eso es perfecto - miro con ilusión unos jeans azules acercándose para tomarlo - ¡Hey!

- Qué.

- Yo los vi primero.

- Yo los vi hace treinta cuatro minutos con cincuenta seis minutos, es mío.

- No entendí que acabas de decir ¡pero es mío! ¡Dámelo! - trató de quitárselo pero este se corrió provocandole que cayera, se sobó la cabeza adolorida.

- Tu vestido es muy corto ¿no crees? - dijo divertido mientras señalaba debajo de la prenda. Misa se sonrojo mientras cerraba los puños.

- ¡Seguridad!

- Por favor disculpalo, no sabe tratar con chicas.

- Por si no te diste cuenta ya lo sé, ese chico es un completo... - calló al ver de quién provenía la voz - Eres muy guapo - Este río mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

- Gracias, un gusto en conocerte.

- El gusto es todo mío - sonrío pero una voz la sacó de su encanto.

- Light, ya vámonos.

- ¿Son amigos o algo así? - susurró al oído del castaño.

- Sí nos conocemos desde hace bastante tiempo.

- Cómo alguien como tú puede ser amigo de un pervertido como él.

- ¿Pervertido yo? - se señaló mientras ladeaba la cabeza.

- Es una larga historia...

- Disculpe señorita - dijo interponiéndose entre ella y el chico - Nos encantaría quedarnos a conversar pero tenemos cosas que hacer - sin más ambos se alejaron.

- L, no debiste ser así con ella.

- Tal vez - se encogió de hombros mientras seguía caminando.

* * *

- Hasta que al fin llegas - sonrió al ver a Misa llena de bolsas.

- Un pervertido me quitó unos increíbles pantalones, era el último que quedaba - dijo entrando al vehículo.

- Valla suerte - encendió el motor pasando a unos cuantos vehículos.

- Y era amigo de todo un ángel.

- ¿Un ángel? - Misa asintió.

- Parecía un dios griego - llevo ambas manos a su rostro.

Kiyomi rió mientras rodeaba los ojos.

- Imaginó que al menos el te trató como la dama que eres.

- Me trató mejor que eso.

- ¿Así? Y como se llama.

- Se llama... No lo puedo creer ¡no le pregunté su nombre!

- ¿Cómo pudiste olvidar algo tan importante?

- No lo sé todo fue muy rápido - movió la cabeza reprimiéndose por su error - Creo que su amigo había lo dicho... ¿Mike?

- ¿Mike? Es un lindo nombre - ambas sonrieron cuándo unos chicos les tocaron la bocina y gritaron un par de cosas, típico.

- Así que Mike, mi Mike.

- Bien ya deja soñar, ahora debemos falsificar los documentos ¿como lo haremos?

- No te preocupes eso ya esta arreglado.

- ¿Ya lo arreglaste, cómo?

- Tengo contactos - dijo mientras hacía un guiño.

- Aun nos queda hablar con tu padre.

- Es cierto... no había pensado en eso. Pero en este momento se encuentra en un viaje de negocios, puede esperar.

- Si así quieres - dijo con cierto inconformismo - Debemos llegar y probar tu nuevo estilo - volvió animarse mientras miraba a Misa.

- ¡Sí! Ya quiero saber como me veo.

* * *

- Bien... esto un poco más arriba y... listo. ¡Eres irreconocible!

- Déjame ver - se apresuró a verse en el espejo - Valla, no parezco yo.

La ropa holgada disimulaba sus curvas y los gruesos lentes sus finas facciones, mientras que su gruesa gorra escondía su suave cabello.

- Estas muy guapo - llevo una mano a su boca tratando de no reír.

- Lo sé, Misa es todo un hombre.

- Un momento, como te vas a llamar.

- Según el registro, Eita Adachi.

- ¡Que emoción! ¡Mi amiga ira a un instituto de chicos!

- ¡Sabía que te terminaría gustando!

- A las once habrá una fiesta en casa de Linda. Debemos ir celebrar tu última noche como chica.

- A Misa le encanta la idea pero... mañana debo ir al instituto.

- Sí pero es en la noche, vamos, no seas la responsable ahora - ambas recogieron sus cosas.

Su última noche como chica, se oía emocionante. Pero por alguna razón no podía sacarse a cierto chico excéntrico de la cabeza.


	2. Ya casi casi llegamos

**Me alegra de que la historia les halla gustado**** . me emocionaron mucho sus reviews. Así que ahora les traigo el segundo capítulo ¡que lo disfruten!**

**Disclaimer: todos estos personajes le pertenecen a los grandes ****T****s****ugami Oba y Takashi Obata.**

* * *

**Ya casi... casi llegamos.**

Río levemente al sentir unas suaves manos masajeando su rostro.

- Que agradable forma de despertar - dijo sonriendo de medio lado.

- ... ¿Te gusta?

Abrió los ojos de golpe al escuchar esa voz, esa grave, oscura y tenebrosa voz.

- ¡Ah! - sin pensarlo dos veces corrió al sujeto de su habitación - ¡Que demonios haces aquí!

- Tienes la piel muy suave Light.

- ¡No cambies el tema! - gritó sonrojado.

- ¿L no te lo dijo?

- Qué.

- L, ya sabes, misma estatura, ojos negros... tal vez si abres la puerta escucharías mejor.

- Eso no - dijo rodando los ojos - Lo primero.

- ¿Te gusta?

- Después de eso.

- Misma estatura, ojos negros...

- Antes de eso.

- ¿Quieres decidirte?

- ¿Quieres responder?

- Bien, ya cálmate- dijo con resentimiento - Déjame recordar... ¡Oh claro! Tienes la piel muy suave Light... ¿Light?

La puerta se abrió y segundos después ambos rodaban escalera abajo.

- Light, Beyond pasará el día con nosotros - dijo L entrando a la habitación - Veo que ya te diste cuenta... así que me voy.

- ¡L espera!

- ¿Sí?

- Habíamos acordado que no habrían visitas ¡es mi casa!

- Es mi hermano.

- ¡Menos de tu hermano!

- Sé que es molesto, sucio y algo desesperante.

- ¿Algo? ¡Es insoportable!

- Oigan, sigo aquí.

- Es solo hoy - dijo L pasándolo por alto - El resto del año estaremos internados.

- Encarcelados.

- Beyond, estoy tratando de que te quedes aquí y no estas ayudando.

Light hizo una mueca resignada, estaba comportándose como el malo de la película, y él siempre era el bueno - Bien. Beyond puedes quedarte - el aludido suspiró aliviado - Pero debes prometer que no romperás absolutamente nada de esta casa.

- Claro - se levantó precipitadamente y el ruido de un cristal partiéndose en pedazos no se hizo esperar - ¿Desde ahora?

* * *

- ¡Misa apresúrate!

- ¡Ya voy!

Observó su habitación por última vez, sus vestidos, su maquillaje, ¡sus amados zapatos! Por un segundo deseó terminar con todo e irse de comparas con Kiyomi; por un segundo, le pareció la idea más absurda que hubiera tenido en su vida; solo por un segundo, tuvo miedo de estar rodeada solo por hombres. Pero ella era Misa Amane, y no se rendiría tan fácilmente.

- ¡Misa! - Kiyomi tocó la bocina repetidas veces.

- Te extrañaré mucho - abrazo con fuerza su botiquín de maquillaje y salió dela habitación.

Llevaban algunas horas manejando y el tiempo pasaba más rápido de lo que querían.

- Esto queda muy lejos.

- ¡Misa llegará tarde su primer día de clases!

- ¿Sigues hablando así?

- ¿Kiyomi cree que tiene algo de malo?

- No pero se escucha afeminado viniendo de un chico.

- ¿Entonces?

- Deja de hablar en tercera en persona.

- Pero Misa...

- Pero Misa nada, ya estas grande no seas tan infantil - dijo arreglándose el cabello - Si quieres sobrevivir en ese internado debes ser ruda, de otra manera te aplastarán.

- Se oye difícil.

- Lo es, pero debiste pensarlo antes de tenerme horas frente a un manubrio.

Misa resopló - Que malhumorada eres.

- Perdón - dijo suspirando - Estoy algo nerviosa porqué te vas y me dejarás sola.

- No es cierto, Linda estará contigo. Y ahora que lo pienso, ¿no se molestará con nosotras cuándo sepa que le ocultamos?

- ¿Nosotras? No decírselo fue tu idea, no me metas en esto.

- ¡Que mala eres!

Mientras tanto, lejos de ahí.

- ¡Estúpido Beyond! - gritó Light por enésima vez en el día.

- No importa cuántas veces lo digas tendremos que seguir empujando ¡así que ahórrate el oxígeno y deja de insultarme!

- Tiene razón, nada ganas insultándolo.

Light observó a L, luego a Beyond, luego L y luego a Beyond... ¡eran exactamente iguales! El mismo cabello, las mismas manías y esa posición rara que al le resultaba tan incómoda. Pero por alguna razón, Beyond siempre le traía una especia del mal augurio a Light, incluso había llegado a la egocéntrica idea de que todo eso lo hacía para molestarlo.

Es decir ¿a quién se le ocurría ponerle gasolina a un Diésel? Y ahora se encontraban ahí, empujando un pesado vehículo por la carretera.

- ¿Saben? Esto podría ser peor - se escuchó la voz de Beyond en el lejano atardecer.

* * *

- Voy a cargar el auto.

- No Kiyomi iré yo, así pongo en práctica mi "lado chico".

- Bien, pero trata de no decir "lado chico" cuándo estés con hombres.

- Sí si - dijo restandole importancia - Que onda amigo - se acercó donde el trabajador.

- Que quieres.

- _Cómo puede hablarme tan groseramente, no le he hecho nada malo _- pensó con molestia.

- Oye no tengo todo el día.

- Quiero cargar mi coche, ya sabes, para las chicas - dijo dándole unos golpes en el hombro. Este lo miró con molestia y Misa carraspeó - Tanque lleno.

- Debes tener mucho dinero.

- Por supuesto, soy un hombre adinerado.

- Claro - dijo "mirándolo" de arriba abajo - Listo.

- Aquí tienes - le entregó el dinero y volvió al auto, pero antes de llegar recordó lo dijo Kiyomi " si quieres sobrevivir en ese internado debes ser ruda" "debes ser ruda" "ruda" y justamente así sería. Se volvió hacia el trabajador cuándo estaba a algunos pocos metros del vehículo - ¡Oye eres patético!

Este se volvió hacia ella - ¿Que dijiste?

- ¡Que eres patético! - Le hizo una de esas señas que tanto venía en los chicos callejeros - _¡Oh sí, soy ruda!_ - pero su sonrisa se esfumó poco a poco al ver como el mismo chico corría en su dirección - No, oye que haces. ¡Aléjate! ¡Vete! ¡Chu chu!... ¡Ah!- avanzo como cabello en carrera hacia el vehículo y toco repetidas veces el vidrio - ¡Abre la puerta!

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Abre la puerta! - dijo señalando al que ya se encontraba a pocos metros de ella.

- Que hizo ahora - Kiyomi quitó el seguro de la puerta y acto seguido Misa entró - ¡Acelera, acelera!

Obedeciendo a la agitada chica se alejó de la parada - ¡En que estabas pensando!

- ¿En qué? ¡Estaba siendo ruda! ¡Fue gracias a tu consejo!

- No debes serlo ahora, si no en la escuela donde habrán maestros cuerdos para evitar los golpes.

- ¿Insinúas que no puedo defenderme sola? - la mirada obvia de Kiyomi le dejo en claro lo que pensaba - ¡Como te atreves!

- ¿Recuerdas cuándo te acostaste con el novio de Linda?

- Esa vez ella tenía ventaja. Me golpeo por la espalda, eso es de cobardes - alzó una ceja al ver la risa divertida de Kiyomi - ¿Qué?

- Nada solo... es raro que hables así.

Misa le devolvió la sonrisa, la extrañaría, en verdad lo haría. Encendió la radio y se detuvo al escuchar la armoniosa voz de esos cinco guapos ingleses.

* * *

- ¡Llegamos! - Anunció Light con alegría. Él y L bajaron el equipaje mientras Beyond los miraba con pereza.

- Bien, ya es hora de que me valla. Pueden dejar mis cosas en la recepción o si gustan déjenlas en mi habitación. Yo me despido, adiós.

Ambos miraron incrédulos como Beyond entraba al internado, para luego darse una mirada cómplice y arrojar sus cosas al suelo. Según la recepcionista su habitación era la treinta y tres. Y la compartirían con... ¿Cuál era el nombre? Daba igual, de todas formas solo era compartir las habitaciones, pero claro, hombres y mujeres son cosas muy distintas.

- ¡Que debo qué!

- Compartir las habitaciones - repitió la chica educadamente.

Misa y Kiyomi se miraron con pánico.

- Eso es inaceptable - dijo la morena airada - ¿Este chico es uno de los mejores que tendrán y no se dignan a darle una habitación propia?

- Lo lamento, pero va contra las reglas del establecimiento.

- ¡Y a mí que!

- Señorita tranquilice por favor. Señor Adachi aquí esta su llave, que tenga una buena estadía.

- Como sea - dijo Misa enfocada en su papel. Se despidió de Kiyomi quien la abrazo por inercia, le susurró "suerte" al oído y se retiro al fin del endemoniado internado.

- ¿Era su novia?

- ¡No! No soy un "rarito" - se abofeteó mentalmente por lo acababa de decir - Quiero decir, es mi hermana.

- Oh ya veo... disculpe no fue mi intención ofender.

- Olvídalo - guardo las manos en los bolsillos. Eso de actuar como hombre era más divertido de lo que esperaba.

- Treinta y uno, treinta y dos... al fin - leyó los nombres tallados en la puerta - ¿Light? ¿Donde he escuchado ese nombre? - Trató de recordar en vano y entró en la habitación. Las luces se encontraban apagadas y para no despertar a nadie se dirigió a la única cama vacía - Bien - dijo somnolienta - Ya mañana será un nuevo día - los párpados se le hicieron pesados y entró al fantasioso mundo de los sueños - Mike...


End file.
